The Bachelor: Edward Cullen
by 19-twilight-fan-93
Summary: Edward Cullen is a single father to 3 year old Renesmee. When his family applies him for the show, The Bachelor, will he find true love or will it be a waste of time? Readers will vote each week. Details inside. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Bachelor**

**Read and give me your thoughts :) If I don't get a good response I can't continue because this story depends on the readers. Each week you, the readers, will have to decide who gets a 1 on 1 date, who gets a group date, and who gets voted off. **

**I need a big response in order to continue this story :) **

**Read and Review!**

* * *

Carlisle and Esme Cullen; along with their entire family were seated on white leather couches, "Hello, my name is Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme. We -the Cullen family- would like to introduce Edward Cullen; a son, brother and father to be a possible bachelor on the show this season."

The scene changed showing only Carlisle and Esme Cullen sitting on the couch now, "I am Edward's mother, Esme Cullen and this is my husband and Edward's father, Carlisle Cullen. Edward is a compassionate and strong young man. He has a big heart and a wonderful daughter, but he needs a wife to complete him."

The scene changed yet again; this time Emmett and Rosalie Cullen appeared, "I'm Emmett Cullen, Edward's older brother and this is my wife, Rosalie Cullen. Growing up, he was the best little brother anyone could ask for, and he had a great sense of humor. Now his humor -apart from his daughter's life- has gone to heaven with his Fiancée. He needs someone to bring the humor back."

Rosalie spoke short after him, "Edward was engaged to Elizabeth, his daughter's -Renesmee- mother, but the only reason he was engaged was because of his unborn child. When Elizabeth passed away giving birth to his daughter, a piece of him died too. It's time to find that missing piece."

Everything blurred, thus Alice and Jasper Cullen was now on the sofa, "I'm Alice, Edward's younger sister and this is Jasper, Rosalie's twin and my husband. Edward is the perfect older brother any sister could ask for and it's time for him to met his perfect match."

Jasper stated, "Growing up, Rosalie and I were very close with the Cullen's and we knew Edward never fell in love."

The scene only changed once more, showing young Renesmee Cullen beaming, "I am Renesmee Cullen. I want my Daddy to be on the screen because I want a new Mommy." She held up a picture of Edward, as if she was showing it to the whole world.

Once the television screen grew black, Aro Volturi -host of 'The Bachelor'- turned to face his brothers, Marcus and Caius Volturi.

A victorious smile spread across his face, "Gentlemen, we just found the Bachelor for this season." Caius and Marcus nodded their head in silent agreement.

Nobody could interject that the upcoming season for the Bachelor wouldn't be anything but absolutely interesting and captivating to many audiences.

**See profile for pictures**

* * *

**So, what did you think about it? Love it, hate it, should I continue? **

**Again this story depends on the readers. The list of contestants will be posted within minutes of this one. The next chapter is mainly a filler chapter, then the real drama starts ^_^**

**Read and Review! This story depends on you!**

**P.S Thanks to my lovely beta :) Without her, I'd be lost.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I finally got around to posting this. But I have to warn you, IT'S NOT BETA'D! So any major mistakes please blame me. Let me know if there is something wrong with my chapter, and please give me yout thoughts on the first impression rose/girls elimated. **

**If you want a say in the elimation, PLEASE review and tell me. Even if you copy and paste this: I would like a say in your story. ... I'll be happy. **

**But I need feedback! **

**Sorry for the wait, and enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

The sun was shining high in the sky as a women with curly strawberry blond hair walked down the snowy sidewalk. She was smiling as she watched children with their friends and family skate on the near-by rink. This was the scene she watched everyday around this time. Some say she is a stalker, waiting for the moment to strike, others say she's lonely and looking for that right person to hold her.

Her voice could be heard in the background, "My name is Tanya, I'm 24 years old and from Anchorage, Alaska. I am a part-time physical therapist. My life has been a mess recently. I lost my mother at the age of five to cancer. She was my role-model. After my mom died, my dad turned violent; drinking and doing drugs didn't help. He passed away six months ago in a car crash. I'm living in an apartment by myself, with little money. I have no one, and more than one night did I cry myself to sleep.

The scene changed, she was sitting on a snow-less rock, "I don't know how some do it. If not for my god-parents, I would be dead somewhere. I'm confident the bachelor will give me life again. Maybe if I can find the love I need, I can start my life new, happy, and with that special someone."

Bellevue, Washington is a beautiful place to live in the summer time.

A dark brown hair girl was seen jogging down the sidewalk with headphones placed in her ears.

Her voice was loud and clear in the background. "My name is Angela, I'm 24 years old, and I live in Bellevue, Washington."

The scene changed to show her sitting on a beach, with the sun shining down on her.

"I graduated university with top honors, and am now working as a bank manager. I love my job, and I have amazing support from my friends and family, but there's still that one person who is missing. Someone to hug me, kiss me, and greet me when I get home from work. Someone to make little babies with, to watch them run around the lawn in nothing but a pamper while we try to catch them." She giggled to herself. "I'm hoping the bachelor will be the right person to make my dreams come true."

A black hair women walked down a sidewalk with grass on both sides, a little girl skipping cheerfully by her side. The park was a well known family park; East End Park. Families surrounded the park, having picnics and laughing with each other.

"My name is Emily, I am 26 years old and from Little Rock, Arkansas. I work full time as a mom. My little girl, Lillian, is my world, and she must approve of a man before I will spend my life with him. I lost my boyfriend and her father a few years ago in a car crash.

"He was my high school sweetheart, we had the perfect plan that we would marry right after we graduate, and run away somewhere and live a happy life.

"It was a stormy night, Matt, my boyfriend, had to work the late shift that night. His boss forced him to stay until everyone left the restaurant. He called me when he left, said the roads were really bad because of all the rain, and that he'll be late getting home, but once he got half way he would call. I made him promise that if it got too bad he would pull over.

"I received a call three long hours later. It wasn't the love of my life, it was the police officer. He said that my boyfriend had an accident and he won't make it through the night.

"I ran away that night, and I ran, and I ran. Someone found me hours, days, weeks, later. I had to receive therapy for months when I found out I was pregnant with his child.

"I'm ready to turn my life around. I'm wishing this bachelor can do that for me."

A young women with pale blonde hair was laying on a sandy beach. Her voice was heard in the background.

"My name is Lauren, I'm currently 22, and living in beautiful San Diego, California. I went to school for three years and I am now working a successful job as a full-time dentist. I'm assured that the bachelor will be the man of my dreams."

A tall girl with black hair walked towards the beach next to a shorter looking boy. He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple as tears ran down her face.

"My name is Leah, I am 23 years of age and living in Tampa, Florida with my brother and mother. Having just lost my father to a heart attack, my dreams of becoming a dental hygienist were put on pause."

She quickly whipped away tears as a older looking lady walked up beside her. She whispered something in the young woman's ear causing a smile to tug her lips.

"My brother convinced me to apply for the show, because my father always joked that when I turn 25, he wants two grand-babies to babysit.

"He may not be with us now, but he is here in spirit. I want to make his dreams come true."

For Boston residents, Castle Island is the perfect place to spend a day with family and friends. A tall women with bright orange hair sat on a picnic table surrounded by her family. They were smiling and laughing as two children ran towards her shouting, "Aunt Vicki Aunt Vicki!" Her voice was heard in the background.

"My name is Victoria, I am 21 years old and living a happy life in Boston, Massachusetts. I am currently working as a Physical Therapist Aide. My life is complete with my friends and family surrounding me, but I still have that empty place in my heart. All of my closest friends have found that special someone, and my sisters and brothers are married, with children, or expecting. My life couldn't be more perfect, except for that special someone who I want to produce little babies with. I have a feeling the bachelor will be that special person."

A women with dark brown hair sat on her lawn with the sun shining in her face. It was very rare for the sun to be shining in this gloomy town of Forks, Washington, so she enjoyed it while she could.

"My name is Isabella and I just turned 21. I recently moves to Forks, Washington to stay with my dad. When I was younger, my dreams were to be a painter, but I changed my mind at the last minute and I am now working as an journalist for a local magazine."

Isabella walked down a sandy beach with a dark-skin man next to her.

"At the age of 5 my parents split. I lived with my mother in Phoenix, Arizona until I was 16. That's when I decided that it was time for my mother and her new husband should live their lives as newlyweds without a teenager around.

"My best friend Jacob Black was more than happy when he heard I was moving for Forks. My dad was happy too.

"As far as relationships goes, I had one. When we I was 18, Jacob asked me on a date. I didn't like him the way he did, and after many spills in the restaurant, getting kicked out of the theater for laughing too hard, and getting caught in the rain, I knew our relationship wasn't meant to be.

"Jake signed me up for the show, and I'm praying that it'll be worth my time."

A tall blonde laughed at the television screen as she curled up on the couch to watch her favorite night-time shows.

"My name is Jane, I'm 20 years old and from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. I am currently working as a nurse and I love it. My brother signed me up for the show, saying 'you have to get out of the house and stop being such a hermit.' He was right. I stayed in my house most of the time, unless I visit my friends or family, go grocery shopping or go to work. Maybe I'll get married one day, but for now this show will have to do."

A young girl was standing in the famous CN Tower. She looked at the view in front of her as her voice filled the background.

"My name is Jessica, I'll be 24 in two days, and I'm currently living in Toronto, Ontario. I work full time as a occupational therapist so I don't have much of a love life. Maybe the next few months will be my lucky time."

A dark-haired brunette looked over her shoulder with a smile on her face at the line of children following her, each with a "Follow ring**" in their small hand.

"My name is Bree, I'm 20 years old and living in Nanaimo, British Columbia. I've been a daycare worker since I was old enough to get a job, and I loved ever minute of it. I am also a musician."

All the kids took their seats on several plastics picnic tables while Kate and another woman passed out apple slices and juice boxes.

"Being with children all the time don't leave me much time for a relationship, but I would love one day to have children of my own to look after. To be able to experience each of their 'firsts'.Maybe the bachelor will be the right person for me."

**~*-*~ TBEC~*-*~**

A man with unruly bronze hair ran down a long sandy beach. Behind him was a little girl, about three years old, with matching bronze hair full of ringlets. Her curls bounced as she chased her daddy.

"My name is Edward Cullen and I am 23 years old. I moved to Chicago shortly after my little girl, Renesmee, was born. Her mother died giving birth to her, and before she passed away, she told me to take care of her baby, and she'll be watching over us. She died five short minutes later. That day will forever be in my memories. I decided to move from my childhood town of Forks, to sunny Chicago, to start my life over. My parents, and siblings were behind me every step of the way.

"My daughter has my parents, Esme and Carlisle, along with my brothers and sisters, wrapped around her little finger. She had me the moment she came into this world. If I have to marry someone, she will need to give me the approval. I'll listen to the rest of my family's advice too, but if she don't like the woman, then I'm going to end the relationship with her, and find the right person for her to call mommy.

"Having her grow up without a mother was the hardest part. She will always have my mother, and my sister, and sister-in-law as a role-model, but it will never be the same."

**~*-*~ TBEC~*-*~**

Edward Cullen stepped out of a long black limo. In front of him was the most beautiful house he had ever seen. Taking in its beauty, he didn't noticed a man with jet black hair walking towards him.

"Edward." he quickly turned to face the voice. "My name is Aro Volturi. How wonderful to finally met you. Let's go have a seat and talk."

With just a nod of his head, Aro lead them up a walkway a to a sitting place. It had a small stone pond to the right, and in the middle were to wooden benches with cushions placed on the seat and back.

Aro motioned for Edward to take a seat.

"So tell me Edward," Aro began, "why did you decide to find love on this show?" He leaned back in his seat as he waited for an answer.

Edward cleared his throat before copying Aro motion. "My daughter didn't know her mom. She's 3 years old, and I don't think it's fair for my little girl to grow up with a mother in her life. Of course her real mother will never be back, but if I could find that one person that makes her happy, then I'll be happy."

Aro nodded, understanding that children were very important in someone's life.

Edward continued, "Sure she had my sister Alice, my mother Esme, and my sister-in-law Rosalie in her life, but she will never call them mom."

Noticing the sadness in Edward's eyes, Aro changed the subject.

"In a few minutes the first limo will arrive. After you greet them, they will wait inside the house. I'll be around a little later to update you. But for now, relax and go see if you can find your future wife, and a mother for your child."

Aro stood and Edward followed suit. They shook and left in opposite directions.

**~*-*~ TBEC~*-*~**

Edward stood in front of the driveway nervously fixing his jacket.

The first limo came to a stop in front of him, and he held his breathe as the car door swung open.

The first to step out had her black silky hair tied back into a tight bun. She lifted her green floor-length dress as she walked towards the man in front of her.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi" was her smart reply.

He smiled, "I'm Edward." He shook her hand.

"Bree." She replied.

He laughed nervously, "I honestly don't know what to say. You look breathtaking."

She smiled. "Thank you, but don't worry about it. I'll talk some more with you inside." He nodded as she wrapped her arms around him, he copied her actions.

She waved, then proceeded to walk inside.

The next to step out was just as beautiful. She had long flowing dark brown hair. Her dress was bright red, and her hair was blowing in the wind.

When she reached Edward, she wasted no time with pulling him into a tight hug. She smiled at him as her arms returned to her side.

"Hi, I'm Angela."

Edward was slightly taken back, as the first girl had been so shy. "I'm Edward, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'll speak to you inside."

He agreed and after one more hug, she walked inside.

The next girl to meet Edward had pale blonde hair. She was wearing a red dress that came just below her waist.

"Hello, I'm Lauren." She smiled as she introduced herself.

"Edward." He replied. "See you inside."

They hugged and she continued to walk.

A purple puff could be seen as a woman with black hair stepped out of the limo. Edward confirmed it was a dress when she walked towards him with a smile on her face.

"Hi." She smiled upon reaching him. "I'm Leah."

"Edward, nice to met you Leah."

"Same to you." She nodded.

"I don't want to keep the others waiting, but I have a question." Edward waited. "Do you have commitment issues?" She asked weary.

Edward paused, slightly confused. But shook her head. He thought he heard her sigh with relief.

Her smiled returned. "It as nice meeting you, I'll see you inside?"

Edward nodded and hugged her quickly before sending her on her way.

The next to step out had a bright pick dress on, with no straps and it fell just below her knees. Edward had to keep his mouth from dropping open when he saw her shoes. They were so high! _How do she walk in them?_

Apparently she was closer than he thought because he suddenly felt a small hand under his chin.

"Up here cowboy." She giggled.

"Sorry," he could feel a blush threatening to show, "I'm Edward, nice to meet you."

"Jessica, and nice to meet you too." She grabbed his hand and it startled him when she dragged it towards Edward's lips; but he got the hint. He gently kissed it before letting it fall back down.

A frown appeared on Jessica's face, but she covered it with a fake smile, told Edward she will talk more inside, and with a quick hug she left.

**~*-*~TBEC~*-*~**

Inside the mansion, the five women were seated on a couch, engaged in a conversation.

"He's good looking, that's for sure!" Lauren commented.

"Looks are not the only thing in a man Lauren." Bree argued.

Lauren snorted. "That's what you think honey." She stood and walked towards her room to unpack.

Jessica and Leah's eyes followed her in shock as she left.

Angela clapped her hands, getting their attention. "Where were we?"

The girls continued to talk once more.

**~*-*~TBEC~*-*~**

A short girl with black hair stepped out next. She was wearing a short purple dress. It showed every curve on her body.

She shyly walked towards Edward.

"Hello," he greeted her, "I'm Edward."

"Hi," she said in a low voice, "I'm Emily."

"Well Emily, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you Edward, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." She got a little more confident when he smiled at her.

"I'll talk to you inside?" He asked.

She nodded, gave him a quick hug, then left.

The next girl to step out was wearing a knee-length blue dress that hugged her in all the right places while flaring below the waist. She had long flowing brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Honestly, Edward was speechless as she stepped out of the limo.

She took her time, judging every step perfectly and carefully, as she walked towards the god-like man standing merely feet away from her.

Gravity was not her friend as she lost her stepping and went flying towards the ground.

Edward quickly threw his arms out to catch her. He gently placed her on her feet again, but when she didn't open her tightly shut eyes, a small laugh escaped his lips.

Her eyes shot open in shock. "Hi, I'm so sorry. I can never walk on a flat surface without tripping. Oh you must think I'm clumsy, and you'll never marry me now-" She stopped mid-sentence as her cheeks turned bright red.

Edward couldn't contain his laugh any longer, so he just let it out. Isabella looked at him in shock first, but then began to laugh as well.

As he settled down, he smiled at her.

"I'm Edward."

"Isabella, but please call me Bella." That beautiful blush returned.

"Okay, _Bella_, it's a pleasure to met you. And I'm looking forward to seeing you inside."

This made Bella return his smile.

"Me too."

He pulled her in for a hug, then let her continue inside.

_Bella._ He thought over the name again and again in his head.

The next to step out had pale blonde hair and wearing a short, midnight blue dress with one strap over her right shoulder. She also had very high heels on.

She smiled at she walked towards Edward.

"Hi, I'm Jane." Her confidence was showing through her proud smile.

"Hello, I'm Edward." He politely offered her his hand, but she simply swatted it to the side and hugged him instead. Her small frame reminded him of Alice.

"I'll see you inside." She winked and walked away before he could reply.

Bright strawberry blonde curls were hard to miss, as a tall woman stepped out of the limo. She was wearing a plain teal dress that was very short.

When she reached Edward, she stuck her hand in front of her, "Hi, I'm Tanya." She smiled and batted her eyelashes at Edward, who was now trying to figure out if he should kiss her hand or shake it. He decided the former, and gently took her waiting hand in his, placing a light kiss on the back of it and letting it slowly return to her side.

"I'm Edward."

She giggled, "well Edward, I can tell we'll get along just fine. I'll see you inside."

Edward nodded, as she gave him a tight hug, then walked towards the house swaying her hips. Before she disappeared out of sight, she turned her head and blew him a kiss, winking as she continued into the house.

The last woman stepped out, and the limo pulled away. She had burnt orange hair, and smile that would melt any man's heart. She was wearing a teal dress that went to her ankles and bright blue sparkly stilettos. Alice would love this woman's sense of fashion.

Once she reached Edward, she wasted no time giving him a hug.

When she pulled away, she gave him a smile, "Hi, I'm Victoria."

"Edward," he nodded, "it's a pleasure to meet you." He returned the smile.

"I'll see you inside?" She asked, looking hopeful.

"Of course, I'll see you then."

She nodded, and said a quick good-bye as she entered the house.

**~*-*~TBEC~*-*~**

Inside the mansion, the ten women were all seated around a large coffee table, each holding a glass of champagne in their hands.

They were laughing and talking, getting to know one another, and the people they will be sharing a house with for the next few months.

Isabella, better known as Bella, never spoke a word since she entered the house. She was always shy.

Angela was also a quiet type of girl, and she noticed Bella's quietness right away. They began to talk and get to know each other, and it was like they were life long friends.

Bree and Jane were small girls. They were both short and very petite looking. They, too, were talking quietly to each other.

Lauren on the other hand, made sure everyone knew who she was, and where she was to at all times! She had to be seen _and_ heard.

Tanya and Victoria shared a similar interest in the same things; men, particularity Edward, and brightly colored shoes. But there was an unspoken feud between them that no one noticed, yet.

Jessica and Emily were talking about this and that. Emily debated if she should tell Jessica and the rest of the girls about her little girl. And most importantly, should she tell Edward.

Leah was sitting in the middle of the sofas, but she never spoke to anyone, she simply observed everyone, making mental notes here and there.

**~*-*~TBEC~*-*~**

Outside, Aro walked down a set of stone steps to where Edward was standing.

"Hello Edward." Edward quickly turned towards the voice, "I'm sorry if I startled you, but it's time you go inside and get to know the girls better. Do you think you can find 'the one' inside that mansion?"

Edward nervously ran his hand through his untamed hair before nodding with a sigh, "I promised my daughter she would have a mommy for Christmas. I'm hoping and praying that she's inside, but if she's not." He trailed off.

Aro nodded his head in agreement. "Okay, let's go."

Aro lead Edward towards the house where 10 beautiful ladies waited to get to know him better.

Once inside, Edward took a few deep breaths and walked into the room where the women were waiting. All eyes fell upon him.

Sensing his nervousness, Aro spoke first, "Good evening girls. Now that you all had a chance to get to know the people you will be staying with for the next few months, it's time to get the man one of you might marry. You have a hour, and at the end of that hour, I will return. Tonight there will be a first impression rose, giving to the girl that stands out the most to Edward.

"Then, there will be a rose ceremony. Two girls will be leaving tonight, so only 7 of you will be getting a rose, including the girl with the first impression rose. I'll leave you all to talk, and enjoy the party. Goodnight ladies." Aro turned to leave. As he passed Edward, he whispered, "Good luck."

Edward released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

**~*-*~TBEC~*-*~**

Lauren was sitting on a ruby color bed, she looked one more time out the door, and then sat up straight. "He's cute!" She squealed in a hushed voice. "And he looks so nervous. Tanya looks like she's gonna pounce on him at any minute, so I better go save his pretty little ass."

**~*-*~TBEC~*-*~**

Tanya was sitting on a light brown bench outside. Behind her, the night stars seem to twinkle. "Lauren thinks she's going to keep Edward for herself," she studied her nails for a moment, "well, I have news for that bitch, he's mine, and she's going to be gone tonight!"

**~*-*~TBEC~*-*~**

Edward was less nervous now as he sat with all the girls. He learned that Angela graduated with honors, and Jessica is an occupational therapist.

Bree told him that she works at a daycare and loves children. This made Edward's heart skip a beat. He wanted someone who will accept his daughter, and Bree was off to a good start.

Isabella, or Bella, kept to herself most of the time, he wanted to get to know her, because she stood out from the rest.

He stood from the couch, and right away Tanya and Lauren was standing too. When he said "Bella, would you join me outside?" They simultaneously crossed their arms, pouted, and sat back down.

Bella's cheeks turned bright red, but nodded as she took him outstretched hand. Her heart was racing a mile per minute by the time they got outside.

He motioned to the cushioned beach beside her, she took her seat and Edward sat down directly after.

"Hi," he smiled.

"Hi," she copied his actions.

They both started giggling like teenagers on a first date.

"I'm sorry Bella. This dating world is new to me."

"Me too. I dated my best friend for a day, and that's the only relationship I ever had."

_'Should I tell her about my little girl? Or should I wait?' _"I proposed to my high school sweetheart, but she died 4 months before our wedding."

She gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. "I'm so sorry," she placed her hand on his knee, and for him, it felt...right. "And now you're going to be mauled over for the next few months by a bunch of girls."

Edward shook his head, "that was 3 years ago," he paused, studying her face, "Bella, I have to tell you something, but I want it to stay between us for now. Maybe later I'll tell the rest, but right now, just keep it a secret, okay?"

She nodded her head quickly, "Of course, Edward, you can tell me anything."

Edward took a huge breath, "Bella, I-"

"Edward!" a shrill voice sang out. Both Edward and Bella cringed, before looking towards the voice.

It was Victoria.

She swayed her hips and she walked from the open glass door to the bench where Edward sat.

Bella quickly removed her hand from Edward's knee, and stood. She murmured a quick "bye" to Edward, and walked back towards the house.

"So Edward, now that she's gone, let's get to know each other a little better. Me first!" she clapped her hands very quickly, "My name is Victoria, I'm 21, I live in Boston, Massachusetts. Okay now your turn!" She smiled brightly at him.

He sighed, but inside he was screaming. _'Could this woman get any more annoying?'_ "My name is Edward, I'm 23, and living in Chicago. Your turn." He mockingly smiled back at her.

"Okay. I have two nieces, and sometime they are real little angels, but other times, they are little brats. If we ever get married, kids are out of the question, kay?" Edward merely nodded, and mentally crossed her name off the list.

At the moment, Edward was grateful when Leah poked her head around the door. She smiled when she saw Edward's reaction and began to walk closer to the pair.

"Hey, can I steal Edward for a bit, time will soon be up, and I never got a chance to talk to him."

Victoria glared at her for interrupting her time with Edward, but Edward had different plans.

Reluctantly she stood from her seat, and walked inside.

Leah was the total opposite of Victoria, but not as shy as Bella.

During the time they talked, Edward learned that she recently lost her dad, and she was living with her younger brother and mother. Edward told her he knew what it was like to lose someone you love, but he didn't tell her anymore, and she didn't ask.

After talking to Leah for a few minutes, they both went back inside.

He spoke with Emily, and then with Jane.

Emily had a weird look in her eye, and it seemed as if she had to tell him something, but didn't know how to say it.

Jane reminded him of Alice; Bright, happy, smiley, and full of energy.

When Jane said her good-byes, Edward knew these next few months would be interesting ones.

Just as Jane took her seat, Aro walked in the room with a single rose in his hand.

"Edward," with a single word, the chatter in the room subsided. They all knew what was coming; the first-impression rose.

"Thanks." Aro nodded, and left without another word, "this past hour has been interesting. All of you guys are amazing, and unique, and beautiful, the list goes on. But one girl in particular stood out to me this whole time," one by one he studied the ladies' faces, then returning to that lucky girl, "Bella, could you come here please?"

Bella stood up from her seat, and walked carefully towards Edward, hands and knees slightly shaking the whole way.

When she reached Edward, he smiled and held the rose between them, "Bella, I have only known you for a couple hours, but you are so sweet, and beautiful, and," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you accept this rose?"

She didn't even have to think about it, "Yes, I will accept this rose. Thank you." He handed her the red rose, giving her a brief hug, and watched her almost skip back to the sofa. He made a good choice tonight.

Aro returned to the room, "First, congrats to Bella. Now, I'm sure you all had a chance to talk to Edward, so we will waste no time, and move straight into our rose ceremony. 2 of you will be going home tonight, which means there will be 7 roses. Best of luck to everyone. Edward, I'll give you a minute." Edward nodded before turning to exit the room.

_'Two girls go already, wow. I just met them. Ughhhh!'_ Edward paced the back room, he didn't know who to send home, but he knew he made the right choice with the first-impression rose.

After about 10 minutes, Aro walked in the room. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Edward nodded, "I think."

Aro took that as a confirmation, and walked out of the room, Edward close behind him.

They came to a stop on the far side of the room, while the women were on the other side.

Edward studied their faces, one by one.

"Ladies, Edward, it's time for the rose ceremony. 7 roses will be given out tonight, and the 2 who do not receive a rose must say good-bye, and leave admittedly. Edward, you may start when you're ready." Edward nodded as he watched Aro leave behind him.

Edward turned back to face 10 beautiful ladies, two of whom he would be saying good-bye to tonight.

"You all look stunning tonight, and it was amazing to get to know you all. Unfortunately, I ave to say good-bye to two of you tonight, so without further ado." He picked up one of the seven roses laid on the metal platter next to him. He studied each one carefully, "Angela." Angela's face lit up as she walked towards him. When they were inches from each other he asked, "Will you accept this rose?"  
Angela didn't even have to think about that question, "Yes" she whispered, then walked to the other side of the room, back to her spot.

He looked around he room again, "Leah." Leah's smile grew as she made the journey across the room. "Will you accept this rose?" He asked.

"Yes," she whispered, and returned to her place.

"Jane" when the pair were face to face he spoke again, "will you accept this rose?"

"Yes," she said, then retraced her steps with a rose in her hand.

"Jessica," she made the trip to the opposite side of the room, "will you accept this rose?"

"Yes," she accepted the rose then returned to her place once again.

Edward looked down at the platter of roses as he chose yet another rose, "Emily."

Hearing her name made her heart leap. She was certain she was going home, she knew she should have been honest with Edward from the beginning, but she swore she would tell him, first chance she got.

"Will you accept this rose?"

She smiled, "Yes." Then walked back, sighing in pure bliss that she will get her second chance.

Edward took a deep breath, "Tanya."

Tanya couldn't help but smirk when her name was called. With only a single rose left, she knew there was a good chance of Victoria or Lauren going home, and if she got lucky, they both would leave. Why, you might ask, do Tanya loath these two so much. One simple reason, they like Edward too much, and unlike the other girls, they show it.

Edward watched her facial expressions closely as she walked towards him. _'Did I make a mistake?'_ But as quick as the thought came, it disappeared again.

"Will you accept this rose?" he asked.

Tanya nodded, replying with, "of course, yes."

Edward watched with a controlled expression -keeping his eyes from popping from his sockets for one- as she returned to her place, swaying her hips the whole way. Edward forced himself to swallow.

It was only when Aro entered the room again, did he notice he had three pairs of eyes staring at him intentionally, and only one rose left beside him.

"Edward, ladies, this is the final rose. When you're ready." Then he left again.

Edward slowly reached for the rose, twirling it around in his fingers. Anxious eyes of Bree, Victoria, and Lauren were waiting for him to speak. He knew two hearts will be broken in mere seconds, so with one last breath, he said the final name.

"Bree." She let out a sigh of relief when he name was called. She honestly felt like doing her 'happy dance' and fist-pumping to top it off, but she kept herself composed as she walked to receive her rose.

"Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes," she almost screamed, but again, composed herself; one of her recent abilities, and right now she was very grateful.

Edward looked at Victoria, then Lauren. Neither showed either expression.

The awkwardness evaporated from the room the moment Aro entered. Not wasting any time, he got straight down to business.

"Lauren, Victoria, it's time to say you good-byes, and gather you things." Both girls nodded, as they said brief good-byes to the rest of the girls.  
Lauren was the first to walk towards Edward, her eyes showing tears, and a sad smile rested on her face.

"I'm sorry, Lauren. You're beautiful, and a great girl, but you're not who I see myself with in 10 years."

She nodded, "It's okay, I understand." _'I've been told that more than once.'_ She mentally added. With a brief hug, she left the room. Grabbing her suitcase in her room, she made her way to the limo waiting to take her home. She promised herself she wouldn't cry, but when the limo pulled away from the mansion, tear began to fall, and she let them.

Victoria followed Lauren's lead. "Victoria," Edward began, "You're a wonderful person, and I;m sure there's someone out there that's perfect for you, but it's not me. Children, I love them, always have, always will. I don't know if I could marry someone who don't love them too. I'm sorry."

"Well, I never said I didn't like kids, but they can be annoying at times. But each to their own, right?" She gave him a light hug, "Bye." She whispered, and she left.

Aro clapped his hands together, making everyone in the room, including Edward, jump slightly, "Congratulations to you all. Get a good nights rest, and I'll see you tomorrow. Good-night everyone."

The room chorused in 'good-night' as Aro left the room.

Edward popped the cork on the bottle of wine near-by, "I guess it's time to celebrate!" He said with much more excitement than he had a few minutes ago.

All the women cheered as he poured the wine in their glasses.

"Here to becoming this much closer to finding my wife." Edward made a toast, before tipping the wine glass back and letting the cool liquid fill his mouth.

All 8 ladies copied his action. Edward knew at that moment, to never doubt his family again, and especially his sister, Alice, because he knew his future wife was in this room, celebrating with him, and he couldn't wait to propose.

* * *

**Follow Rings - are plastic rings with a colorful rope attached to another ring. There are several of these in a set. They are used for small children at day-care, pre-school, kindergarten, or just small children in general.

**Was it worth the wait? Please review and let me know what you think, if you would like to vote on the dates/roses each 'week' and if I get MORE than 10 people then, yes I will let you guys vote, if not, it will be a total surprise and random. **

**Review :)**


End file.
